Stairway to heaven
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: Beck hate his life until he meets a mysterious girl called jade, but things are never what they seem, especially when you are dating a ghost. Last Chapter people! i hope you like it, leave a review please :)
1. the love of my life

**Soo super short fict, lite 4 or 5 chapters, not sure, read and enyoy.**

"Beck Oliver"

The teacher called handing him a failed exam

"You need to study boy, you are in risk of failing my class" Beck just looked at him rised an eyebrow and walked out of the classroom, he walked outside of the school, oround the corner until he found a place to sit, he lit up a cigarret and started looking at the street. He hated the idea of coming back home, the school probably called his parents already like they do every fucking time, beck was sick of it, he was sick of everything

"Beck!" a voice said, he turned his head to find Tori, he rolled his eyes –like I want to see her- he thought

"We have been looking for you, you andre and I have to work on the writing project remember?" he trowed his cigarret on the grass and them put his feet on it, with too much force, that made Tori jump.

"Rigth" he said angrily

"Is everything Ok? Tori asked, it was weird, it was like she didn't knew beck anymore, they have been friends for years but for the past few mont´s he has changed way to much, from a sweet guy to a smoking rebel, tori couldn't undertand why, of couse he always had that bad boy look, but the actitud was recent

"Im fine ok? Let´s just do the stupid project"

"So then, the plot point may be this guy finding out that his doll it´s cursed" andre say, refearing to their project, Tori was scaning her notebook

"I think that would go fine, what you think Beck" he nodded and said

"Yeah, whatever" that´s when his phone started to ring, he didn't even bother to look

"Arent you answering?" andre asked, Beck looked at his phone and say

"Nope" Tori looked ar him in concern

"What if it is important?" Beck rolled his eyes

"It´s just my mom Ok? She just want to yell at me again" Tori smiled sadly at him, she new he had been having problems with his parents, but now she understood that they where the ones that had been affecting him this much

"Beck, you know you can tell us anything, we can help you" Andre said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, we can help you study, you can get better grades" Beck rised an eyebrow and said

"There is nothing to tell, they hate me, they want me to fucking leave, I want to fucking leave, it´s like i live in shit mountain" with that he stod up and walked away

He got home that night, he managed to get in to his room widouth being notice by his parents, he toke of his shoes and hit play in his CD player, SLAYER started playing, he lay on his bed, toke out a notebook from his backpack and stated writhing

"knock knock "beck! Come out we need to talk to you" beck singned… them again

"What do you want?" he screamed, his father opened the door and paused the music

"They called from school today… beck you have to stop acting like a child, you are failing the year, I don't know what´s the problem with you, all you do it´s nothing, you just stay here and writte on that stupid notebook"

"Dad! Leave me alone, you don't have the right to come in to my room like that" beck screamed in anger

"Yes I do beck, this is my house, If you want to live on it you have to follow my rules" Beck stod up, put his shoes on and started packing some clothes in a backpack

"I am sick of you and mom and this stupid house, im off" he screamed, and started walking downsrtairs only to find his mom crying in the kitchen table, he looked away and went out of the house.

He started walking to andre´s house but decided to calm down first… he waled to the park and made sure none would be around, he stod in the middle of a little brideg, he started looking at the wather as he lit up a cigarret

"Fucking family" he said aloud

"so, you are having family problems? How beautifull" a voice said sarcasticly, beck almost fell in to the whater fom the scare, a black haired pale girl dressed up all in black stud up beside him. what was she doing there? It was like 3 AM, what she would be doing in the park at 10 pm?

"What? Who are you, what are you doing here?

"What? You didn't knew about me, what an idiot… im jade, but they call me the white lady" she said like nothing, then she sat in the side of the bridge to look at him

"so? Aren't you running away?" she said, he rised an eyebrown and said

"why would I do that, you are the one that should be going, I was here first"

"You where here first? Yeah right, this Is my bridge, so go away" he signed, all that he neded was an annoying mean girl

"Look Jade I don't care! Just leave me alone" she pulled out a pair of scissors and started playing around with them

"so, if you are not scare then you might aswell tell me about your family" beck turned angrily at her and said

"why should I tell you my problems?" Jade laugued slightly and In a moking voice said

"aww, it´s the pussy boy scare of his fealings, what a dork" beck got even more pist of

"they hate me ok? Are you happy" she jumped down to the floor and fixed her combat boot

"Not yet, you haven't tell me why" he signed once more

"why should I tell you that?" he asked, know calming down a little

"Because you already started, now you have o prove you are not a pussy and tell me the rest" he sat on the floor with his legs croses, she did the same, for no reason he felt fine beside this weird girl…

"Im not sure, one day it was like they changed their mind obout me and started hating me, maybe because of my grades or because I smoke" Jade started scaning him

"Cool, I like led zeppeling aswell" she said as she looked at his shirt

"you do?" he asked in surprice, it was extrange how she changed the topic so fast "I never met a girl who liked rock bands" she lauged a bit and said

"yeah, I love band to death… literally" there was a silence betwem them, but for becks surprice it was not unconfortable

"So, what about you, what are you doing here?" she turned to him

"I like to scare people" she said

"You do it every nigh?" he asked, not knowing why would someone like to scare people

"Yep, every night, actually, you are the only one who didnt run away,that´s impresive" beck extended his legs on the ground

"I did run away from home" he said in a quiet voice "my parents hate me so much, i dont know what to do"

"I dont think they hate you, they probably just want to se you happy" Jade said, Beck lit up another cigrret

"Bull shit" he said "Let´s just talk about bands" she smiled and said

"I always liked bands, i heard them every day of my life until the end" Beck rised an eyebrow

"That´s a bit exagerate dont you think?" he asked, she laugued a bit and said

"Bealive me, it´s true" beck looked at her once more, she was pale, her lips where red, she weared a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans

"So, what´syour favorite band?" Beck said out of nowhere

"Dont know, probably Ramones of Guns and Roses" he smiled and said

"Mine it´s Led zeppeling" silence made his way in their conversation again, but this time jade broke it

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven." she sang, for beck her voice was beautifull, the most beautifull voice he ever heard

"I like that song" she said simply, the sun started to rise in front of them, she stod up and said

"I have to go" she started running

"Wait, when can i see you again?" he asked

"Im here every night" she said, he looked to thee clook for a second, then turned back to Jade, but she was not there anymore...

where have she gone? beck said to himself

**Have you notice yet? then leave a review**


	2. do you love me?

Beck skipped school the next day, he spend his day thinking on Jade, who was she? where did she came from? is she in school? everytime he imagined her he wondered why he didnt asked any information, he wondered if she has a page in the slap, or maybe she lives near by and he con go to her house.

he started writting at his notebook

"Yesterday i meet the girl of my dreams, her face, her smile, her eyes... she is the one, i know, she is the one... i would do anything to see her again, to be with again with her... she made my day better, she took the darkness out of the black hole that my heart was once... i feel like i am on the stairway to heaven"

Beck waited patiently in a diner for the hours to pass, and when night finaly came he went looking for her. At 10 pm he walked in to the park, the only noise he could hear was the star wars keychain on his backpack and the sound of his feet on the ground. he finaly got to the bridge, waited a few minutes and then got tired. he sat on the side of the bridge and looked at his phone, when he looked up a pale face with blue eyes was in front of him, he jumped from the scare

"So you came" she said with a laugh

"Why do you feel the need to do that? it´s not nice" he said with his heart running so fast, part from the scare and part because he was finally seeing er again

"I told you already, i like to scare people" he sat back again, trying to look cool

"it´s not funy" he conplained as he saw her laugin in his face

"It is!" she said, sitting beside him "i was not expecting you to come" she said softly "no one really does, they just talk to me, i told them my name and then they go away" beck looked at her, he found her face to be the most beautifull he ever seen

"i dont understand them, you are so beautifull, and i dont even know your last name" he said, a little smile apeared in her face, she looked up to meet his eyes and said

"You are a sap" giving a small push to his arm "And my last name it´s west... Jade west" he looked at his own shoes

"im not joking, i, beck oliver said that Jade west is the prettiest girl i ever seen" her smile grew bigger

"no mortal has ever said that to me, not in my life time" he put an arm around her, it felt strange, like she was made of a soft material... he never felt anything like it

"Well, i am now" she rested her head on his shoulder and said

"you know that this is wrong, right?" beck looked at her in surprise

"What are you saying... we are here and we are young and... we like each other... well i like you, do you like me?" she broke apart from his arms and said

"I do but... it´s not right" Beck just looked at his shoes, not knowing what to say

"why not?" he asked quietly

"you know why not, this is the only place we can see each other, this is the only time, and you are here, you have a life and Im..."

"BECK!" a voice called making him turn away from jade

"Andre? what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise

"Me... what are you doing here alone at night? we where looking for you, your parents are really worried" Beck raised an eyebrow

"What? are they? and what are you saying, im not alone, am with..." he turned arround and Jade was not there anymore

"What?" he said quietly "Jade? where are you?" he started looking around but failed "Andre, you scared Jade!" he said half screaming

"Jade? dude you where alone, what is jade a squirrel?" Beck pushed him softly

"She is a girl... a really beautiful girl! and now she is gone! thanks andre" Andre was confused, beck was alone when he got here, there was no one around

"Maybe you were dreaming" he suggested, beck shocked his head "no i wasnt, she was here we hugged and... and... she was about to tell me why we... can't be together" he whispered the last part, andre put a hand on his shoulder and said

"Come on bro, your parents are worried, they need you back home" beck went with his friend wondering where did jade go...

she was a really strange girl


	3. WAT?

He sat in his desk at the history classroom not really caring about the teacher words. Beck looked down at his black note book, he opened it and started drawing little hears with Jade's name on them, suddenly a paper ball hit his head and lands on his desk. He picked it up and opened it

-dude, stop it you look like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush- from: Andre

At the corner of the page little stick drawing of beck with heart´s instead of eyes

Beck flipped over the page and wrote

-I can't… it´s like her beautiful face is tattooed in my eyes… no kidding…I need to see her again- in tiny little letters

-I think I love her-

Andre scanned the message, he looked beck weirdly and wrote something… he waited for the teacher to turn around and then tossed the paper ball to beck, who read it:

-are you sure she is real? Maybe you where just tired, and imagining stuff-

When he was about to start writing again the bell rang and everyone started walking out of the classroom

"She is real! I swear, her name is jade west, she is pale and dresses in black and she said she loves rock bands" Beck said to André, Tori walked to the boys and say

"What´s going on here, you guys have been throwing paper at each other for the entire class!"

"Beck has an imaginary girlfriend" André said, beck pushed him and said

" she is not imaginary, she is real, I see her at the park every night, but now who knows what would happened because André scared her away" they started walking to the lockers, Andre made a face and say

"Still sounds like a squirrel" Tori chucked, beck groaned loudly

"Stop it guys im serious… is the only girl that has made me feel this way" Tori suddenly became serious and made a face to André, who was still laughing

"Well" she said "If this girl is that important to you, why don't we look for here, she has to be somewhere in the city right?" a smile appeared in Beck's face

"You guys really would help me" Andre put a hand in his shoulder and said

"Sure, I have never seen you this way before, it´s worth the try"

They walked to their usual table, Tori toke out her laptop and said

"Well, if she is from any of the high schools around, she probably has a page in the slap, what´s her name?" beck looked over Tori´s shoulder

"Jade, jade west" Tori taped the name in the search bar and hit enter, a few pages popped in the screen

"Well, is it any of those?" André asked looking at his friend; Beck scanned the screen and say

"I think is this one" he pointed his finger to a blurry picture of a young girl with white pale skin and black clothing, Tori clicked on the link and her page appeared on the screen

A few post where on the screen, the page looked kind of simple compared to the ones they where use to see

"Dude, is she from the 90's or something, look at this page" André say looking at the style of it

"Maybe she just like´s retro stuff, beck mentioned she like´s rock bands, didn't he?" Tori said beck nodded, André looked down at it and say

"Yeah but, why her last update was on November of 2004?" beck's eyebrows arched together

"Wait? It does" he said in surprise, Tori looked at the last update, it said:

November-2004- I finally have the tickets for today, I'm ready to rock- mood: exited

"I don't understand… why is this from 2004? That was 10 years ago" beck said in surprise, Tori only found one explanation to this phenomenon

"Well, the only possible answer to this is that maybe she has the date changed to make it like that it can be done, I believe" André nodded and said

"Yeah, that´s probably it" beck toke the computer and said "well then, I'm sending her a message"

He looked around for a minute

"There is no message page here" he said quietly "She hasn't activated it yet" Andre looked oat the computer and said

"Well, she does have a best friend top five… with only 1 person on it, this girl has no social life" Beck turned his face to Andre and hit him in the back of the head

" OW" Andre said, Beck turned to the list

"Wow" Tori say "No one does that anymore" Beck scanned the little list; the only name was "cat valentine"

"Well then, this Cat Valentine has to know something" Beck said clicking on the name, the page that popped out was a normal the slap page, on the side it said "Hollywood public high school, graduated in 2005" on the profile picture you saw a redhead woman, probably already on her thirties

"Wow, is that her mother or something, she look´s kind of old" Tori commented, beck looked on the information page and said

"I don't know but there is an address right here, she has to know something about Jade" he copied on the back of his note book and said

"What are you waiting for? let´s go find her"

….

The house was a couple of blocks away from their school, they had no problem finding it. For beck it looked like a cheesy home from a cheesy family, but it didn't really matter, the tree friends walked to the door

"Are you sure dude, what if she is a serial killer?" Andre said

"Shut up, this is important" Tori replied, Beck moved his finger to the door bell

"Whoever this people are, I don't care, I just want to find jade" he pushed the bell, they waited a couple of minutes until a male voice said from the inside

"Sorry kids, we don't buy cookies"

"Um… no sir, we don't sell, cookies" Beck said, not so sure about it anymore, he was in time of just leaving this as a joke and letting the guy on the other side of the door alone, but his love for jade was more powerful than his insecurity

"I'm here looking for someone… uh, cat valentine… is she home?" the door opened, revealing a curly haired man with huge glassed

"She is my wife" he said cheerfully "but she is not home, she is working, but you can leave a message if you want" Andre looked inside of the house, in a couch was a puppet that looked like It was to jump and attack… he focused back in the conversation beck had with this man

"Ok, so" Beck said casually "I'm looking for someone and your wife was the only contact we could fine, she was marked as her best friend in the slap, her name is Jade West"

"Jade West?" the man said in surprise

"I haven't hear that name in a wile" Beck´s eyes lit up

"So you know her?" he said the man nodded and said

"Yeah, but… how do you know her?" He asked, he looked even more surprised than before

"Um… well, I meet her a few days ago at the park and… I kind of liked her and, I don't really know anything about her… that´s what I'm looking for her" the man at the door looked like he had seen a ghost

"That´s impossible… i… kids look, my wife will be back in a few ours, you might want to come back and talk to her… she knew Jade way better than I did" Beck looked confused and said

"What you mean knew?" The man looked even more surprised

"Don't you know? Jade west passed away ten years ago…"

**Ok... who was specting this? **


	4. Jade s best friend

"Jade west passed away ten years ago…" Beck was speechless.

"She's dead?" André asked, more to himself than from the guy in front of them

"Yes, she was my classmate in high school, she was my wife´s best friend" Tori didn't knew what to say, all she cold do was look at beck who was as pale as snow-white

"But… how?" beck cracked out in what seemed like a rhetorical question -how was I able to see her? - He thought

"Well… it´s kind of a long story, you guys can come in if you want" the guy said motioning them to go inside

"by the way, my name it´s Robbie" he added as the tree teenagers walked inside and toke a sit in a group of tree couches that were in front of a TV, the house was simple, just the necessary stuff, a kitchen some bedrooms a TV… and a lot of giraffe plushes (which was strange judged by the pictures on the wall it looked like they had no children)

Andre sat beside the weird puppet he saw from the door, and it made him feel more uncomfortable than ever, the entire situation was just too weird, they were apparently talking about a ghost in a house full of plushes and a weird looking puppet… it was incredibly weird

"So, are you sure we are talking about the same girl?" Beck asked looking at Robbie who was standing in front of them; he walked to a wall and picked up a picture frame

"This is the only Jade west I know" he said handing it to beck. The picture has to girls, a redhead with and a brunette… who was totally jade. she was wearing a black jeans and a Ramones t-shirt, this was the same girl he meet on the park. The girls were sitting in front of a piano, and by the look on their faces they were having so much fun, in the corner of the picture was a date (the one old cameras use to add) January 13- 2003

"This is her" beck said turning even paler than before, this explains everything…

-No mortal has ever said that to me, not even in my life time-

Was this what she was talking about? This was the reason why they can't be together… the reason why she appears and disappears as fast as the thunder… the reason he got so scare every time she popped in front of his face, the reason why she was so pale… but why? Why is she here?

If she is dead then …why didn't she… leave?

Tori was the one who broke the silence, as she looked at the picture with the two young girls

"But, what happened?" she asked Robbie, who toke a sit across them

"Was she…. Sick?" she added, thinking on the reason why someone as young as her would pass away

Robbie looked at Andre, who was as confuse as his friends, and taking a deep breath said

"She was murder" the tree teens gasped

"What?" beck asked in a whisper?

"But why?" he asked aloud, that's when the doorbell interrupted their conversation

"that must be cat" Robbie said standing up to opened the door, a read head woman came in with a bright smile, she kissed Robbie and then noticed the presence of Tori, Andre and Beck

"Robbie, I told you to spot letting in the cookie sellers! Last time they stole the TV!" she exclaimed the teens crossed looks with each other

"No cat, they are not here selling cookies" Robbie said as they walked to join them in the living room, cat toke a sit, picking up one of the giraffes and said

"Then why are you here?" Beck picked up the picture of jade and said

"We are here looking for your friend Jade" Cat´s gasped, then looked at Robbie and then back at them

"For Jade? But how do you… know her? Is this a school assignment?" she asked taking the picture from becks hands

"No darling, he says he met her at the park, and feel in love with her" Robbie explained, cat turned to beck, who nodded

"What´s that suppose to mean? Is this a prank of some sort? Kids, if this is a prank then is a really mean one" she exclaimed

"No, no… it's not a prank" Tori said, André nodded and beck continued

"I swear I meet her at the park" Cat looked at Robbie, who raised his shoulders in response, then back to beck

"If you are not lying then prove it, tell me what you know about her" beck´s mind started working… remembering the times he's been with her

"She likes to play with scissors, her favorite band it´s probably Ramones or guns and roses, she called me pussy… her voice it´s beautiful… and she likes to scare people, her name its jade but…"

-They call me the white lady-

"O my good Robbie, that's her" cat said looking at her husband, who looked at beck in surprise, his mind running back to his high school days, with a brunet girl dressed all In black with a guns and roses t-shirt and a pair of scissors in her hands calling him pussy

"He was about to tell us what happened to her" André said speaking for the first time in the conversation

"Well, she was murder" she said simply, like she has told this story one million times, but in her voice you could hear the sadness of someone who lost a friend

Cat Valentine toke a deep breath and said

"She went to a concert, with her little brother, who was 13 at the time… it was one of those concerts from… at the time they called them tribute bands… they played music from other bands, and people would pay to see them… Jade was really excited about it, this tribute band was kind of famous and they were playing music from Ramones I believe she had been saving money for months just to buy a ticket, I remember her asking me to go with them, but I said no, my parents, at the time, didn't approved those bands, they considered them subversive and bad for teenagers, and I wasn't in to them all that much" at that moment tori remembered Jade´s last status update on the slap

-novenver 2004-I finally have the tickets for today, I'm ready to rock!-

"According to her brother Jason, they had a lot of fun in the concert, and it ended kind of late, when they were walking home tree guys were following them, he says they walked way to close to them, that at some point jade toke his hand and they started running away, he says the tree guys shouted stuff like -you followers of satanic music should die- according to his testimony the last time he saw jade alive was when their hands broke apart and they toke different routes, she shouted something he convent understand because he ran between the buildings to find the police station and she went in to the park, two of the guys following her, the other one followed him, but stopped after he hid inside a trash can"

Cat stopped for a second and toke a deep breath, Robbie looked at his wife with sympathy and toke her hand

"He told everything to the police, and they went looking for her as soon as they could, they found her… death… at the park bridge" they where speechless…

-I love bands to death…literally-

"A lot happened after her death, in the eyes of people who liked rock music she was an example of the excessive hate they got. They made a memorial all in her honor in front of the club where the concert was" cat said

The silence mix with the warm air in the room made an atmosphere of gloom in the room, Cat saw the sad faces in the kids and in her husband, that when she stud up and take out a photo album, then handed it to beck

"That's just the saddest part of the tale, it's over… and we like to remember jade as the happy sarcastic girl she was" Beck opened the album, in it where pictures of cat, Robbie and Jade in their high school years, there was a picture of the tree of them in front of the universal studios sing and some more of them in some rides, a chuckle came from Robbie´s mouth

"Look Cat, remember that day? She tricked me to volunteer in the nickelodeon thing and I got slimed… it was gross… he he, that place it's not even open anymore… we are getting old" cat laughed and said

"Yeah, and this one, that day you brought that old camera" in the picture you had Cat and jade sitting in front of a TV with videogame controllers in her hands

"yeah" Robbie said with a smile "we use to play with that old Nintendo all the time" beck pointed at one picture that captured his attention, it was jade sitting in front of a grand piano with her hands on the keys, she was wearing a black sweeter, a jeans and red all-stars shoes

"What it 'this one from?" He asked the couple, Cat smiled at him and said

"that was taken in the black box theater, she was a fantastic pianist, she liked to play classical music, we would go there to play every Friday afternoon, Robbie toke that one day and she got mad… as always, she didn't really liked Robbie… she would throw in that mean girl attitude that I can say it was her signature" a smile was in Robbie's face, as he remembered when he first started hanging out with cat, Jade would always bully him, but at some point in their lives they grown fond to each other

Sometimes he wondered how things would be if she still lived… he wonders what she would say about their marriage…

Cat toke a moment to analyze beck, a kid with kind of long hair, somehow Italian looking wearing a jeans jacket and a pair of all stars, she toke the picture out of the album and handed it to beck

"Here, you can have it, I can see that you are good kid, the type jade would have liked, you remind me of her style" beck toke the picture in his hand and said

"Thank you, I really appreciate this" after a few goodbyes the kids were at the door,

"Hey kid, if you want to know more about this, they have information from her case in the local library" Robbie said to beck who looked at the picture in his hands and said

"Thank you"

When he got home all he could do was look at the picture and think of her… he toke a glue stick and pasted it in his notebook, under it he wrote

-how can someone beautiful and innocent can have a fate like yours? Life is unfair, no matter what we do we always fall in to its traps, you couldn't get out, and I'm here, ten years later falling in the trap life sent to me… suffering the sadness of my unfair life and suffering the sadness of yours, I wonder why are you still here, always waiting in the same place of your fate…

I wonder, why you never leave?-

As the light of day went off, all beck wanted was to see her again, now that he knows what happened, he wants to know why is she here, he stood up from his bed, and with the help of an old knife he hide in his room opened the window that his father sealed on the previous days, he put on a pair of shoes and his old jeans jacked and went outside

\- there´s a feeling I get, when I look to the west and my spirit its crying for leaving-


	5. Meet me at the bridge

Beck found himself standing in the same bridge as the previous nights of his life, but this time it felt different, the cold wind that passed by made his bones shiver with a hint of something else he couldn't really explain… why was he feeling this way? Was he afraid? But, of what? Maybe it was the sensation of knowing someone was killed here, the sensation of being here to see that someone… the sensation of loving that someone… the weir-

"beck!" called a way to familiar voice that made him snap out of his thoughts and jump with what felt like the scare of his life

"Jade… you don't have to do that you know?" why was he feeling so nervous… is this because he is in front of… a ghost?

"Is the funniest part of all… so… you are back? I thought you would be gone forever, after the other night… and all" she said not really looking at him, beck knew exactly what she was talking about… the reason why they can't be together

"Why you didn't told me?" he asked, his voice low that he though she didn't hear him

"Told you what?" she asked, as nothing was happening…

"That you are… ugh…" he couldn't say it, he couldn't find the words… but he felt angry, she knew it but she never told him

"That you are…." He repeated finally with the courage to say it "not alive" her eyes opened wide

"You didn't knew?" she said in a low voice, more for her than for him

"So this is why you keep coming back!" jade half yelled at him

"Why you didn't told me?" beck said the same way she was talking

"Because I thought you already knew!"

"But… why?" beck said turning to look away from her… "If you knew from the beginning that we were never going to be together, why did you played with me?" jade´s eyebrows arched in something that can be explained as a surprising hint of anger

"What? I was here minding my own business… scaring people like I usually do and then you came, and all of that happened… I thought you knew… and that you were doing it because you wanted" beck looked at the floor, not wanting to face her

"this is what always happen… every time you people find out that I'm death you push me away… that's why I like to scare people, because that way no one would come near… you are just like everyone else! Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" beck´s head turned to face jade who now had a sad expression in her face

"Look jade, I'm sorry, but I just… it's just that… I like you ok? A lot… that's why I keep coming, and when I found out you where death it broke my heart, but I wanted to see you, I want to be with you…"

"I like you two" she whispered looking at him in the eyes "but you are not the reason why I'm still here, we can't be together, with you here I would have another reason to be chain to this world, I'm tired of it, of not being able to go… I'm stuck in the same place forever until in do my task" beck found himself sitting beside her in the side of the bridge, feeling the need to comfort her

"I can help… if you want, just tell me what is your task" she looked down to floor toke a deep breath and say

"I have to wait here" beck was silent for a moment, just thinking in her words

"Wait for what?" he asked, jade turned to look at him and say

"That´s the issue, I don't know what I have to wait for" she stopped to look at the moon for a second

"I just don't remember… and when I try to recall that night, everything it´s blurry and painful, all I can remember was being afraid, running for my life and being stabbed with a sharp knife" she looked at beck, her eyes filled with tears

"I don't know what happened before I died… all I know is that I have to wait here… but I don't know for what… I can't remember, every time I try to look back on my life it's all blank, I don't remember anything… just the moment I died, I hardly remember school and don't even know where I lived… but I know I have to wait" beck was speechless, she doesn't remember anything, not even her best friend cat

"What about your friends?" he said trying to make her remember "and your parents, don't you remember them?" she put her hands in her face and shocked her head

"What about your brother… ugh? I don't remember his name, I think it was Jason" at the sound of the name jade´s head snapped out of her hands

"Jason" she repeated… everything came rushing in her mind like a sequence on a movie where all the memories crash in to your brain, everything was coming back… she had been saving money to go to a concert… with the help of her father they got enough to buy two tickets, one for her and one for her little brother… when they were walking home late at night two guys were following them –Leo- the name popped up in her brain… the name of the man who killed her… she remembered taking a different route than Jason… and shouting him…

"Meet me at the bridge" she whispered, her hands were trembling, tears were coming down her eyes

"Tell they didn't kill him… I have to see him… I have to wait for him" beck remembered cat telling him Jason was the one who told the police, Jason its alive… or at least that's what he thinks

"He is fine, his is alive, calm down…" he said, jade shocked her head

"How do I know you are not lying? I have to wait for him… I have to see him" it toke nothing for beck to plan his next move…

"I would never lie to you… but then, I'll bring him here for you"

my spirit is crying for leaving.

In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,

And the voices of those who stand looking.


	6. Jade s love last forever

With the help of cat beck was able to contact Jason West, he was tall, his hair was black and he had bear, he looked like he was in his twenties, it toke an entire week to convince him about Jade and that she needed to see him, it was a hard ask, but with Cat´s help they were able to make him go to the bridge in the park, he agreed to go only if Cat and Robbie came two, so, there they were, standing in the bridge in a cold night, just waiting… Beck was nervous, it was late, and Jade wasn't showing up… was she only in his head… maybe… or maybe not, she wanted to believe that she was real… but Jason West wasn't thinking the same

"Listen kid, this is dumb" Jason said in an annoyed tone, not knowing why he let himself come here, all this place did was bringing him horrible memories of his sister´s fate

"No, she would be here soon, trust me" Cat walked away from Robbie to stand besides beck

"I trust you, I know she would come" Jason crossed his arms and looked to the black night sky, he never really liked cat, or Robbie, they were weird, and know they were being weirder tan ever

"I'm surrounded by crazy people" he muttered

¡me two" said a voice behind him that send shivers down his spine and made him turn arround, there she was, a small and skinny black haired girl "jade?" he said looking at her

"Beck!" she said "who the fuck is this entire people? And what are they doing here" Beck looked at Jason's expression, he was pale and couldn't stop looking at Jade

"Don't you recognize them?" said beck with a half smile in his face, jade looked around, her shoulders raised and she said

"Nah, I never seen them before, haha, I'm surprised they aren't running away" she said, then she walked in front of cat and with a playful smile she said

"Can you even see me?" then she pulled cats hair (beck guessed it was just one of her ways to scare people away) making her say "ouch, that was mean", that's when Cat reacted, she was in front of her childhood best friend… she was there, in front of her

"Jade" she said looking at her "it's been a long time since we saw each other" Jade gave her this weird look, then she turned to beck and then back at Cat

"I don't know you… beck! Why did you bring all this people?" Beck smiled at her softly, Cat looked at Robbie, who looked like he just had seen a ghost (well… he had)

"Jade it's me… Cat, don't you remember me?" Jade´s eyes opened wide "Cat" she said, suddenly she took a step back and shocking her head she said

"no, no… you are not" Cat looked surprised… her best friend dint knew her, that's when cat extended her hand in front of jade, making a gun with her fingers, jade looked at her hand, she stood still for a few seconds… beck thought she was probably thinking… remembering, suddenly jades hand reached to Cat´s and they started doing some sort of secret hand shake, this made beck smile. Jade started laughing

"Dam it Cat, you got old" she said in laugher, cat just smiled and with tears in her eyes hugged her best friend

"You haven't changed a bit" after a few minutes they broke apart, Jade looked down at her shoes

"How long have I been death?" she suddenly asked, looking up at cat, she just smiled sadly at her and said

"Since 2004" Jade looked at Beck and then back at cat

"And what year is now?" she asked in surprise "2014" said a voice from behind, she turned around and saw a bearded man "and who are you?" she asked, he dint had to said anything, the moment jade saw his eyes her mind clicked

"O my God… you… you… you are… Jason!" she said throwing herself to give him a hug

"Jade" he said "I never thought I see you again" his eyes started to water, jade was already crying

"I'm so glad you are ok, I thought you where dead…" they pulled apart

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" he said in a low voice, Jade shocked her head "I wasn't your fault" she said "when you die they tell you it´s because it was your time… and they make you forget, that way you wont suffer… but I suffered… all this time I suffered, all because I couldn't remember what I had to do" Beck´s eyes opened wide, with every word that Jade said a step appeared in what looked like a huge stairway that leaded to heaven "Beck, he was the one who helped me, the only one who listened to me… he was the one who made me remember you" she launched herself to the arms of her brother once again "I'm so glad you are alright… you don't know how much I love you" Jason hugged her with and smile and teary eyes "and you don't know how much I missed you, its impossible for me to tell you how much I love you" more and more stairs appeared in the sky, the stairway getting longer and longer until I reached a cloud, a small hole opened, Beck could see light coming out of it, the siblings broke apart and Jade turned to look at the glowing stairway

"I guess is my time to go" she said, she looked at Jason, then at Beck, then at Cat and then she realized that there was someone else present "Is that?" she asked pointing at Robbie "Yes, he is Robbie" Cat said with a smile "My husband" she added "Hey" Robbie said waving his hand to his old friend, jade laughed a little and said

"You married that nerd!" A smile appeared in Cat and Robbie's faces "I'm so happy to hear that" Jade said with a genuine smile in her face "I hope you guys are doing great" Cat smiled at Robbie who said "Thank you jade" then Jade tuned to Beck, she walked closer to him and with that sweet smile Beck loved so much she said

"I love you beck… and I want to thank you for doing all this for me" they kissed, when they stopped Beck said

"Jade I… I promise you, that I would love you forever" she put her hand in his chest and with a little smile she said "I will love you forever, but you won't love me forever, and I don't want you to suffer because I'm gone, I want you to find someone that makes you happy, someone who can love you as much as I can" beck shocked his head "I will love you forever, I would never stop" that´s when her hand started glowing in becks chest, his body felt warm

"I'm giving you my love, when you find the right person it would be transferred to her, that way you would know that she would love you as much as I do" she toke her hand out and then turned around "I have to go" she said "I love you jade" beck whispered, with his hand in his chest "I would always love you" that's when he saw her walking up that stairway, with each step she toke she glowed brighter and brighter, her messed up jeans turned in to a beautiful with dress, they followed her with their eyes until she disappeared in the clouds.

After that night everyone went on with their lives, just not the same way as before, Jason started talking more with his parents, trying to quip his family together, Cat an Robbie finally put their lives together and had a child, an little boy named Frank and they made Beck the godfather.

After that night Beck´s life went on, but just not the same way as before, when he got home that night and his parents greeted him, telling him that they were worried about him he could feel a little bit of Jades love in them, the love that will only be present in someone that can love him as much as she could, after that his relationship with them got way better. Every time beck was angry, every time he was afraid, every time he was sad, her love would cheer him up.

Years went by and jades love never really went to someone else the same way it happened with his parents, beck wondered if he was ever going to find the right girl, if he was ever going to stop loving Jade, little did he knew that the love of his life was in front of him. Tori Vega was his best friend, they did everything together, they would laugh together, they would help each other in hard times and all, but it was all just a friendship until they kissed, they were watching a movie at Tori´s house when it happened, almost eight years since he said goodbye to the love of his life, but here she was, transmitting her love to Tori, at that moment all that matter was Tori and how sweet and beautiful she was. After a few years of being a couple they got married when they were both 27, he could say he had forgotten about Jades love until two years later when they had a child, a little girl, they named Victoria Oliver and she was the fourth person who received Jade's love, the last two where his grand sons, Victoria's children, two boys, the first came when Beck was 67 and the second when he was 69 years old. He saw both of his grand sons graduate and when it was finally his time to die he had his turn to walk up that stairway, and he was able to meet Jade again, of course, she was still that 17 year old girl he meet one night at the park, but he was an 87 year old man, and even if he still loved Jade he couldn't stop thinking about Tori and he sat long ours waiting for his wife to come, Jade would sit with him and with a playful smiled she would say

"I told you you wouldn't love me forever" he would only shock his head and say

"I still love you" her smile would grow bigger "You don't love me as much as I love you" their discussion would last ours and sometimes days, but beck would never get tired of listening to her, after all, she was his first love… and he knew he was her first and only love.

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How everything still turns to gold

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll

And she's buying a stairway to heaven


End file.
